


至爱于此

by Delisland



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delisland/pseuds/Delisland





	至爱于此

他进来了。

亚茨拉斐尔其实早就注意到，透过一尘不染的玻璃窗，看到克罗里的宾利刹在街角。克罗里从车上下来，手指像抚过恋人一样摸过车身，双手插在兜里，瞅着宾利好一会儿，才推开书店门。

“我车坏啦，”他讲，语气小孩撒娇一样，“借住一晚。”

亚茨拉斐尔给两人倒了热可可，拿银勺搅拌杯底，吁一口热气就把丝滑润入喉咙。克罗里支着脑袋，眼睛躲在墨镜后盯着他喝，目光落在亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇上，趁着外面温柔的暮色，把那儿默默吻了无数遍。

“好喝？”他心不在焉问，搅动着自己那杯，瓷壁碰的咣当响。

亚茨拉斐尔听他问，就看他，眉毛一弯一笑，眼神都化了，春风沐雨般快乐着，是喝了心上尖儿的愉悦：

“你也尝尝。”

克罗里却不动了，手里的银勺掉入杯底，被丝绸浓滑的可可吞没。他突然站起，亚茨拉斐尔以为他被烫到，立马也站起，拉住克罗里的手，关切问：

“是烫着了？要不要紧？”

“当然要紧，”恶魔低着头，再抬时一把去掉了眼镜，那蛇的瞳仁里像碎了金，灼灼看他。亚茨拉斐尔一瞬觉得空气发烫，烫到了他的心，烫着每一处克罗里眼神抚过的位置。

他要躲，躲不开。是他拉着克罗里的手，放开就是真的放开了，放开让恶魔走，可他不想。他又不知道下一步如何，只好站在暧昧的可可香里。

于是恶魔来吻他。

克罗里把亚茨拉斐尔推到了厚厚的书堆上，天使靠着书的背脊，克罗里的吻就要压上，却在离唇边好近的地方停下。

“克罗里……”

亚茨拉斐尔在喊他，声音低柔，却让克罗里一颗心往下坠去。他想，天使要说什么呢，赶他走吗？

“你是恶魔吧？”天使说，眼睛蓝的湿濛濛，像是马上要哭。

他欺负他了吗？克罗里想，为什么说这话，恶魔怎么了，恶魔也有爱呀，他爱天使爱了六千年，现在天使却要推开他，赶走他吗？

他抽身了，抽开他贴着天使的身体、爱着天使的心脏，统统抽开，听见自己心脏碰碰怦怦跳，跳的要炸掉了，酸水腐蚀，落入了岩浆。

天使阻住他，主动去捞他的手，握好，牵在手里。手心里湿湿凉凉，皮肤很润。

“我是说，你是恶魔呀，克罗里。”天使凑过来吻他，“恶魔的车怎么会坏。”

克罗里被吻过的嘴角扬起，又恢复那副神气，抓起亚茨拉斐尔的胳膊，重新把他推在书墙上吻他，吻的气息不匀了，才咬着天使耳朵暧昧的说，“车不坏，我怎么这样吻你。”

“你直说就好，我又不是不让……”

克罗里动作打断他，他吻天使的脖颈，用牙尖轻咬天使的喉咙，亚茨拉斐尔的话再也讲不出，只嘴里逸出一声小小呻吟，使劲把头仰后，像温柔的宠物对主人露出肚腹，又脆弱的像颗星星，邀他的恶魔来品。

克罗里忍着腹中野火，耐着心去解蝴蝶领，他去剥天使的外套和马甲时，触到了天使的肚腩，柔软的像空中的云。亚茨拉斐尔却不好意思起来，冲克罗里绵涩一笑，把头搁在他肩上，说，“我最近有点贪吃，你知道。”

克罗里咬他的锁骨，一手扶住亚茨拉斐尔的后脑勺，免得天使被书角硌到，一边用另只手去摸天使的肚腩，隔着最后的衣料抚摸，手又滑到天使腰侧，停下轻吻，扑着滚烫的鼻息对天使说，“我觉得你很美，亚茨拉斐尔。”他搂紧天使，埋头在天使颈间，深呼吸着天使体肤上每一缕日光香气，又说：

“我非常非常爱你。”

他们这次吻的很情深，克罗里吻天使的下唇，又去舔天使的舌头，吻得天使口中月亮呜咽，又沉恋在两人唇舌相交的梦间。最后吻到床上，克罗里气喘着，却又绅士的退开，弯下腰屈膝跪了，用手隔着绵滑裤料抚亚茨拉斐尔的小腿，掌心渐渐滑下，捧起亚茨拉斐尔的脚踝。

亚茨拉斐尔复古而不变，衣服都是上世纪样款，喜欢了便一直穿不离身。克罗里手下触碰的正是亚茨拉斐尔保养着的爱，从来爱了什么便留着的天使，和他这恶魔相处了六千年。

他替亚茨拉斐尔换下鞋靴，虔诚的像拜倒在上帝前的信徒。

他们在人间就要用人间的法子爱。天使躺在床上，衣衫褪尽，克罗里慢慢吻他，嘴唇轻吻亚茨拉斐尔的指隙，吻到那颗金属尾戒，彷佛就从伊甸园吻到现在，吻过那些迁谪的岁月。

他吻着手臂向上，又去用齿间咬磨天使的乳尖，天使的身子便晃着打颤，像一团荡漾在水中的白月亮，在他身下求他，呼吸迷离又颤抖，“求你，克罗里……”

那声音发自拥有白鸽般翼翅的天使，喊得克罗里心头搔软，骨头轻酥酥的，勃起的阴茎逐渐发硬。他贴头过去安抚亚茨拉斐尔，止住他祈求的嘴唇，说，“别，你永远不用求我，亚茨拉斐尔，我什么都愿意做，只是现在不行……这样进去，你会很痛。”

他低头去吻天使香味的嘴唇，尝着甜软的舌，一手从天使的腿侧摸到穴口，在那里耐心摩抚，让第一次的天使适应和放松。差不多的时候，他便用抹了润滑剂的手指伸入天使穴内，他吻着的唇突然如鱼嘴吐出珠沫，颤抖的气息喷吐在克罗里的心脉上。他又触了触入口不远的那处敏感，天使被吻红如羞涩花瓣一般的嘴唇便分开，弓起腰着喊他，低声的，又听来那么清亮，念着他的名字：克罗里。就像海波呼唤它的情人一样。

克罗里支起身子，把挺起的阴茎送到穴心，进入的很缓很慢，却还是让天使眉尖一皱，有点不适的想要逃开。他去安抚，拿额头抵着天使的额面，看着天使的眼睛，差点醉溺在里边。他慢慢的加速抽插起来，只有亚茨拉斐尔微仰的颈和紧攥着床单的骨节，才让他发现，世界上真有这样一位天使在，爱他，并躺在他身下，在他六千年孤独的梦里边。

他们呼吸互抵，在克罗里将要高潮时，天使也有感觉起来，快感持续累积突然在一点炸开。克罗里感到收缩的内壁裹紧了他，天使的身体欢愉着颤抖，让克罗里终于高潮而出，在那一瞬灵魂飞到极乐天；天使弦弦高潮的身体也缓息平静下来。

天使转眸看他，眼里温情满满。

“克罗里。”天使喊。

“我在。”恶魔答的很柔软。

 

 

 

（全文完）


End file.
